


The Dark Path

by RadicalPencils



Category: Original Work, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalPencils/pseuds/RadicalPencils





	1. Chapter 1

A quarter moon was rising on a orange covered forest, turning the landscape golden. The silence was only broken by a sharp yowl coming from a marsh nearby. There were two cats crowding beside a fallen queen. A dark shape tried to move the fallen cat back into cover but was pushed aside. “Move out Pine Where Songbird Perches! Go and fetch me some sticks!” Hissed a dark grey shape. “Yes Wolf that Howls at Night!” The apprentice dashed out towards the territory. Wolf moved towards the she-cat and turned her to her side. ‘This is all wrong.. What is a loner even doing here? What is taking that apprentice so long?’ Wolf lifted his head outside of the bush to find a grey cat pestering Pine. 

 

“Pine! Bring those sticks here now!” Wolf that Howls at Night snapped. “I am Wol-” he started but was stopped by the grey tom. “What is going on? Why is this rogue here?” The warrior edged towards his fallen she-cat. “Rock That Tumbles Down Cliff I need you to fetch Tear. We need an expert to deliver these kits.” Wolf started pushing back the tom. The fallen cat started to hiss in pain, her white fur fluffing out. Wolf grabbed the sticks and started to assist the loner. “Stay back, kittypet. I’ll help her now.” The white cat quickly grabbed the stick that was offered to her and bit down. Pine stood back and waited for more instructions.

“I’ll need to help her push. Could you go to camp? I trust your speed more than Rock’s.” The brown tom nodded and took off into the underbrush. The dark grey tom went back to the she-cat’s belly and started kneading. “Come on, you can do thi-” “Shut up! I’m trying!” The warrior stopped for a moment but continued silently. Soon enough three kits appeared. The white queen made no movements to lick or feed her kits. Wolf nudged her and put his head upon her chest. The loner was dead along with two of her kits. “I got Tear of Lost Kit, Wolf that Howls at Night! She’s right her-” The apprentice stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Move out of the way Pine Where Songbird Perches, time is not something i have much of.” The old she-cat pushed him to the side but soon froze. “Wolf that Howls at Night, that’s a lot of blood that queen. Is.. she dead?” Wolf looked up from the last kit. “Tear, she just… bled out. I couldn’t..” Tear of Lost Kit stopped him. “You did all you could Wolf.” She licked his cheek. “We have to make sure her kit lives. Pine, you still have the herbs? Good, pass them here.” The medicine cat went to work licking the white tom kitten. Pine looked up to his mentor. “What are we going to do with him? We can’t leave a kit out here.” 

 

“Grass That Grows By River can take him in.” Rock That Tumbles Down Cliff was back, striding into the bush. “Your mate is fine with taking in another kit?” Tear asked stopping her licking and causing the kit to whine. “We can handle it. It’s the least i can do.” The four cats stood over the small kit, eventually burying his mother and siblings. Rock grabbed the white kitten and the group strode back to the Tribe of Forests.


	2. Chapter One

The tall trees were bending in the wind. The long grass flattened beneath Cobweb In Bush’s feet. He felt as though he could run for a hundred moons without stopping. The yellow tom lifted his head towards the stars above him, seeing shapes dance high above his head. Was he mistaken or was one of the shapes coming down? Cobweb In Bush could make out a cream cat floating down towards him. The cat turned their head towards the apprentice in confusion, before leaning forward, taking in Cobweb’s appearance. The starry warrior started to whisper, so quietly that Duckpaw could not hear them at first, but soon the voice grew. The tabby’s voice grew so loud, that Duckpaw felt that he would become deaf if the cat did not stop soon.

“Cobweb In Bush! Wake up you great lump!” The yellow tom rises from his nest in alarm, bumping into the rather small warrior above him. “Fire That Rages Through Forest?” “No, I’m a rogue.” Cobweb looked up at the tortoiseshell above him. His mentor groaned and pushed him out of his nest. “You better hurry up Cobweb. We’re doing hunting crouches today.” Fire That Rages Through Forest pushed her way out of the den and was already leaving camp when Cobweb In Bush caught up. He had to quicken his pace and squeeze through the camp’s spiked protection. “Haven’t we already been over this though?” the warrior did not answer him until they entered the training place. 

“If you want the truth, you are horrible at hunting Cobweb In Bush. That's why I'm bringing you out again. You need to master this in order to even have a hope of becoming a warrior.” Her green eyes closed for a while and she took a deep breath. “You can master it though. If all of your siblings can, so can you.” Cobweb In Bush sighed and took his place across from his mentor. The rather large apprentice started to lower his body and tail, trying to space his paws out evenly. “Good, just space out your paws more, and don’t keep your tail too low. You would brush the leaves.’ Cobweb In Bush tried to widen his paws more and lifted his tail a bit. “It looks better. But standing here will do nothing for either of us. Come on, you need actually practice.” The lithe she-cat started to jog deeper towards the forest, stopping to let Cobweb In Bush catch up.

The yellow tom was walking a bit behind his mentor when he saw Bird Soaring Through Sky and Winds That Rustles The Leaves deeper in the dead leaves. The siblings were catching a lot of prey for leaf fall. "Hurry up Cobweb In Bush, we can't bother them. They're on their assessments. We’re heading towards the old birch anyways." the apprentice gulped. They were heading towards the Tribe of Bogs. The two clans were never on good terms after the recent battle for the old birch. That was when Bird Soaring Through Sky and Winds That Rustles The Leaves’s father Elmscar died. His death affected his mate Lonely Flower In Field so much, she moved to the elder’s den leaving behind Bird Soaring Through Sky, Tree That Fell In Storm, Winds That Rustles The Leaves, and Petal Gliding In The Wind. 'Poor Petal Gliding In The Wind, he wouldn’t get to be a warrior like his father.' Thought Cobweb. He’s stuck being a teller. 

“Here we are.” The duo stopped around a tall birch tree and several bare bushes. “Can you scent anything Cobweb In Bush?’ Fire That Rages Through Forest lifted herself a bit higher. She always was the best tracker Cobweb knew. “Uhh.. i smell a mouse.. And a vole.” ‘Well, go get them.’ the yellow apprentice got up and started to sniff the air once more. The mouse’s scent was stale, but the vole’s was near and fresher. He started to pad along the birch tree when further up ahead he saw the vole go under a bush. 

Cobweb In Bush started to slowly sneak towards said bush and lowered himself into the crouch. ‘Lower your body, space your paws, and keep you tail a bit up..’ he thought over and over. The vole was shuffling around when it stopped for a moment. Cobweb froze lowering himself further. “I don't think it spotted me.. I can still get it..” he crept towards the vole, only leaping at the last second. The vole tried to scramble away, but it’s neck was caught and Cobweb In Bush lifted his prey.

“Good job Cobweb In Bush.” Fire That Rages Through Forest spoke, inspecting his prey. “Your pounce could use a little more work, but you had some great improvement with your crouch. We need to bring it back to camp. You can give it to the queens once we get back." Fire That Rages Through Forest moved away from the apprentice and turned. “Let's get moving.”


	3. Chapter Two

The walk back to camp was cold and silent. Cobweb In Bush padded along his sleek mentor who kept her gaze forward. The apprentice adjusted his prey and quickened his pace. The bare tree limbs above them swayed lightly in the winds. It seemed it might storm soon. 'A storm when it's this cold will bring snow...' Cobweb In Bush thought, 'I hate snow...' Any sort of bad weather was bad news. The bushes would grow heavy and snow would drive prey to dens. Leaf-bare was truly upon the forest now. "Go on and give your prey Cobweb In Bush." His mentor mewed. Cobweb In Bush's eyes flicked upwards. They were already back? The walk to the hunting grounds felt longer than that. The pair pushed through the entrance and parted ways. Fire That Rages Through Forest went towards her brother Wolf That Howls At Night and Cobweb In Bush went to one of the smaller dens in the camp.

"Root Of Strong Tree? Would you like some vole? I just caught it myself." The yellow tom pushed through the bush towards the black queen that was resting. Her yellow eyes opened and lay upon the large apprentice. "Ah yes, thank you Cobweb In Bush. Come and rest for a bit. Patchcreek has got you running everywhere, huh?" "No, not really." the tom laid the prey next to the queen and settled down. Root Of Strong Tree quickly gulped the prey down and purred softly. "I think they could be coming any day now." Cobweb In Bush tilted his head in confusion. "Who could be coming? Owl From Great Tree?" The black she-cat snorted shaking her head. "No you ball of fluff! My kits. Sometimes I can feel them... wriggling.." Cobweb In Bush gagged. "Ugh wriggling? That's weird Root Of Strong Tree." Root Of Strong Tree huffed and turned away. "I can't imagine what Grass That Grows By RIver went through carrying all five of you. Must have been horrible!" The she-cat started to groom herself. "I would imagine you could head out. It's sunhigh so Fire That Rages Through Forest won't try to rope you into anything." Cobweb In Bush stretched himself out and shook his pelt. "Thanks for the chat Root Of Strong Tree!" The black queen shook her head and waved the apprentice out.

The yellow tom pushed his way through the den, making his way to the middle of camp. He looked around the clearing seeing Bird Soaring Through Sky and Winds That Rustles The Leaves. 'They both seemed to be very proud about all the prey they caught. They should be having their warrior ceremony any moon now.' Cobweb In Bush thought. The large tom walked towards the pair. "Good hunting Winds That Rustles The Leaves and Bird Soaring Through Sky!" He mewed pushing Winds That Rustles The Leaves in the shoulder. "Ha! Thanks! They'll have to make us warriors now!" The brown tabby puffed out his chest raising his head high. Bird Soaring Through Sky chuffed her brother on the ear. "Hush you mouse brain! If they hear you talking like that, Antstar will never make us warriors! We’ll end up like Sprucepaw and got extra training for a couple more moons!” she hissed and turned her head towards Cobweb In Bush. "Thank you Cobweb In Bush. I just hope Petal Gliding In The Wind and Tree That Fell In Storm are okay with us becoming warriors soon.." The silver tabby straightened her back. "You worry too much Bird Soaring Through Sky! Petal Gliding In The Wind wanted to be a teller, remember?" Winds That Rustles The Leaves nonchalantly shrugged. Bird Soaring Through Sky narrowed her eyes but suddenly turned around. "Hush everyone, there's Fly Above Gentle River and Autumn Leaves Beneath Tree! They were talking with Rabbit As Black As Night..." "It must be about our ceremony!" Wind shoved his sister aside and jogged towards his mentor. "Hey! Ugh.. See you later Cobweb In Bush." Bird Soaring Through Sky padded after him and was gone as quickly as her brother. "Uh yeah! Later." Cobweb In Bush deflated. Everyone seemed to be moons ahead of him and was just fine leaving him behind.

The yellow tom got up and was ready to leave when a yowl broke out. "All cats who are old enough to hunt come forth to the Old Stump!" That was Rabbit As Black As Night! Cobweb In Bush scrambled towards the stump, bumping into several cats that were already sitting down. He almost tumbled over his sister Sap Of New Birch. "Watch out Cobweb In Bush! You could've killed me!" Haypaw hissed quietly. "Sorry Sap Of New Birch! Has Rabbit As Black As Night said anything yet?" The tabby she-cat shook her head. "No, but no cat would be able to tell with how loud you're being!" Cobweb In Bush gulped and sat down.

Rabbit As Black As Night was sitting proudly upon the stump that marked the middle of their camp. "Today we have two apprentices who are ready to become warriors of the Tribe of Forests." The black leader turned her head towards Bird Soaring Through Sky and Tawnypaw and motioned them to come forward. “Fly Above Gentle River, is Bird Soaring Through Sky ready?" Fly Above Gentle River nodded solemnly. "She has trained hard. I believe she is ready for the duties of warriors." Rabbit As Black As Night nodded back and turned to the sky before her. "I, Rabbit As Black As Night, leader of the Tribe of Forests, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." 

Rabbit As Black As Night lowered her head towards the silver apprentice and spoke once more. "Bird Soaring Through Sky, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bird Soaring Through Sky raised herself towards her leader and meowing loudly for all to hear, "I do." Rabbit As Black As Night straightened herself and smiled. "StarClan honors your cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the Tribe of Forests." Cobweb In Bush and his clanmates yowled the new warrior's name in excitement. Rabbit As Black As Night rested her muzzle on the warrior's head, and Bird Soaring Through Sky licked the black leader's shoulder. 

Bird Soaring Through Sky bowed and then turned to the mob of cats before the stump. Rabbit As Black As Night waited until her clan quieted down before continuing. "We still have one more ceremony to perform. Autumn Leaves Beneath Tree, is Winds That Rustles The Leaves ready?" Autumn Leaves Beneath Tree nodded quickly. "He has trained well and is ready for the duties of a warrior." "Then I, Rabbit As Black As Night, leader of the Tribe of Forests, call upon my warrior ancestors to down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Rabbit As Black As Night's tail flicked towards the tabby before her. "Winds That Rustles The Leaves, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice froze for a moment as if in shock, but caught himself. "I do, Rabbit As Black As Night." " StarClan honors your determination, and now we welcome you as a full warrior of the Tribe of Forests." The leader rested her muzzle on his head and Winds That Rustles The Leaves licked her shoulder. "May StarClan guide both of your paths. Clan dismissed!"

Cobweb In Bush remained, after all he wanted to congratulate the newly made warriors, but he was soon pushed aside by Fire That Rages Through Forest. "Come on Cobweb In Bush. You can't hide from me forever." Cobweb In Bush eyes widen in alarm. "I would never hide from you!" "Yeah yeah. We're going to the battle grounds to train with Owl From Great Tree and Night Of No Stars." Fire That Rages Through Forest batted at his ear and padded away. The yellow apprentice scrambled to his feet and hurried after his mentor.


End file.
